El regreso de Ikuto
by anllyvero
Summary: Después de ese acontecimiento Ikuto busco a su padre durante poco más de un año y mientras tanto Amu seguía resolviendo pequeñas cosas con los guardianes, anduvo poco tiempo con Tardase ella se dio cuenta que no sentía por él lo que...


Autora: la idea la base después del capítulo 102 pero aquí Amu tiene 16 años e Ikuto 20. También aclaro que los padres de Amu no se encuentran en casa y que regresan dentro de 2 días xq andan visitando a la abuela.

_**El regreso de Ikuto**_

Todo se basará después del capítulo 102 de shugo chara cuando Ikuto se despide de Amu con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de ese acontecimiento Ikuto busco a su padre durante poco más de un año y mientras tanto Amu seguía resolviendo pequeñas cosas con los guardianes, anduvo poco tiempo con Tardase ella se dio cuenta que no sentía por él lo que creía descubrió que para ella era solo un amigo alguien en quien podía confiar al que le contaba sus cosas pero no un amor, sí lo quería pero más como un hermano no como un novio.

Tardase también se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría aunque él aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, sabía que ella se había enamorado de Ikuto aunque ella misma se lo negara a sí misma. Después de poco menos de un mes decidieron ser solo amigos ya que ambos se estimaban mucho y no querían perderse uno al otro.

Sin embargo Tadase sabía que ella seguía confundida y quería ayudarla entonces le comento

Tadase: Amu deberías redescubrirte a ti misma para que aceptes a quien amas en realidad.

Amu: no comprendo de lo que hablas

Tadase: tu sabes a lo que me refiero, y no te preocupes por todo este tiempo los gatos son fieles en especial ese.

Amu: uhhhmmmmmm que rayos es lo que estas diciendo. _**Amu quería dar la impresión de estar enojada pero no podía ocultar que estaba apenada porque sabía exactamente de a quién se refería Tadase.**_

_**Mientras tanto Tadase se fue y la dejo sumida en sus pensamientos.**_

Como cosas del destino Ikuto llamo esa misma noche, Amu sintió que en ese momento se le pararía el corazón pero no lo demostraría al menos no tan rápido.

Ikuto: bonjour comment ça va?

Amu: hola quién es?

Ikuto: tan rápido olvidaste mi dulce voz

Amu: ikutoooooooooooooooo como estas? Donde estas?

Ikuto se sorprendió por un momento por la reacción de la chica sabia que siempre se preocupaba por él pero al igual que él no decían lo que sentían. Además sabia que ella estaba saliendo con Tadase eso le daba celos pero sabía que el mini príncipe la cuidaría mientras el regresara.

Ikuto: estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Veo que sigues tan distraída como siempre es obvio que estoy en Francia ya que te salude en francés pero para ser mas especifico estoy parís.

Amu: veo que sigues igual que siempre nunca pierdes tiempo en molestarme, y dime encontraste a tu padre? Cuando vuelves?

Ikuto seguía sin comprender porque Amu estaba tan preocupada por él y pareciera como que lo extrañara

Ikuto: si lo encontré, al fin pude comprender muchas cosas al inicio me costó mucho encontrarlo pero hace dos meses que lo halle vive aquí en parís. Pienso regresar pronto porque parece que ya me extrañas demasiado y que ya no puedes seguir viviendo sin mí.

Amu: _**sonrojada**_ deja de decir estupideces, si estuvieras cerca te golpearía.

Ikuto: ok tranquila y dime como estas con el mini rey? Y qué hay de mi hermana?

Amu: ambos están muy bien y con respecto a mi relación con Tadase terminamos ya hace algún tiempo.

Ikuto: me alegra que se encuentren bien conociendo a mi hermana debe de estar de gira por algún lado. Y lamento tu rompimiento con mini rey sé que lo quieres pero si te hace sentir mejor cuando regrese puedo golpearlo por haberte lastimado.

Amu: tienes razón Utau está en Londres promocionando su nuevo disco, y con respecto a Tadase no tienes por qué golpearlo además fue mi decisión que lo nuestro acabara.

Ikuto: no puedo creerlo a ti siempre te gusto porque razón podrías haber terminado con él. No me digas que se quiso pasar de listo contigo por que entonces si que lo mato.

Amu: ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte además tú conoces perfectamente a Tadase sabes que él jamás me lastimaría. La razón por lo que termine con él es porque me di cuenta es que lo que siento por él es solo una gran admiración creo que siempre fue así pero hasta ahora me di cuenta. Lo bueno es que continuamos siendo muy buenos amigos.

Ikuto: realmente estoy sorprendido nunca pensé que fueras tú la que terminara con esa relación pero me alegra.

Amu: y porque te puede alegrar que haya terminado con Tadase.

Ikuto: porque así eres solamente mía

Amu: _**totalmente sonrojada **_ya déjame de molestarme

Ikuto: jajajajajaja me imagino que en este momento debes de estar completamente roja me encantaría estar allí para verte.

Amu: idiota deja de decir estupideces y regresa pronto porque ya te extraño. _**Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se asusto tanto que colgó el teléfono.**_

_**Pensamientos de Ikuto: **_no puedo creer lo que escuche realmente me quiere tenga que regresar esta misma noche si puedo de lo contrario no podre volver a dormir.

Y así fue esa misma noche compro un boleto de avión quería estar junto a Amu para que cuando ella despertara él la estuviera viendo. Como tantas veces.

_Mientras tanto Amu en su habitación seguía sin creer lo que le h_abía dicho a Ikuto pero no podía negar que realmente lo extrañaba y mucho. Decidió tomar un baño e irse a acostar. Sus charas escucharon la conversación y comprendían porque estaba nerviosa su dueña pero al mismo tiempo estaban felices de que ella comenzara a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Amu durmió como todo un ángel y cuando despertó no lo podía creer Ikuto estaba a su lado observándola, pensó que se trataba de un sueño pero cuando dijo su nombre y le acaricio su rostro supo que era real.

Amu: ikutooo que haces aquí? Hace una cuantas hora hable contigo y estabas en parís

Ikuto: hola amor. Si me encontraba allá pero cuando dijiste que me extrañabas pensé que algo ocurría así que tome el primer avión que salía y aquí estoy

Amu ya no podía contenerse más tenerlo tan cerca y no tocarlo era demasiado, así que se le abalanzó encima y lo abrazo fuertemente como nunca pensó llegar a abrazar a alguien. Era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba pero esta vez se sintió más especial que la anterior.

Amu: no te preocupes estoy bien, solo te extrañaba.

Ikuto seguía sorprendido ante tal acto de Amu, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero correspondió el abrazo.

Ya separándose de ella le pregunta

Ikuto: cómo puedes extrañarme tanto si lo único que hago es molestarte siempre

Amu: eso no es verdad tal vez si me molestas pero igualmente siempre te preocupas por mí. Además eso lo puedo confirmar hoy ya que viniste desde Francia porque pensabas que algo me ocurría,

Ikuto: y quien no se iba a preocupar por ti dulzura

Ante tal comentario Amu se sonrojo completamente

Ikuto: no sabes cuánto extrañe verte así de roja, por mis palabra mi cercanía te vez aun más linda.

Con cada palabra que Ikuto iba diciendo ella se iba sonrojando aun más

Ikuto sabía como hacerla apenarse de verdad así que siguió torturándola. Amu intentó callarlo poniendo su mano sobre su boca pero este aprovecho y la jalo hacia él y siguió diciéndole dulces cosas al oído. Cuando Amu pensó que ya no lo resistiría más se soltó de su agarre y lo beso.

Ikuto quedo totalmente sorprendido a tal punto que no reaccionaba pero lo hizo y correspondió su beso con gran dulzura y amor. Cuando terminaron

Amu: por fin te callaste

Ikuto: como no hacerlo con tus suaves y cálidos labios junto a los míos. Si hubiera sabido antes que esto sucedería te hubiera este tipo de cosas desde antes.

Amu: ya deja de molestarme quieres?

Ikuto: como tú quieras mi amor. Pero dime porque me besaste? Y no me digas que para callarme porque si era eso pudiste darme un golpe como en otras ocasiones.

Amu: ahhhhh **suspiró **solo quería saber que se sentía besar tus labios pero no te preocupes se que te molesta así que no lo volveré a hacer,

Ikuto: si era eso debiste decírmelo antes yo te lo hubiera hecho sentir desde antes. _**Y en ese momento es él el que besa a Amu solo que esta vez con más pación que ternura. Amu no sabía cómo reaccionar pero sabía que ella era la que había iniciado y además ahora estaba completamente segura que estaba enamorada de ese gato, así que solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía.**_

Después de tan apasionado beso Ikuto y Amu se encontraban en la cama pero Amu sabía que podía confiar en él no era la primera vez que se encontraran en esa situación. Y en efecto Ikuto no se propasaría con ella, Amu es muy importante para él, sabía que todavía no era el momento. Se quedaron un rato juntos en la cama y después Amu decidió ir por algo para desayunar.

Amu: ya regreso iré por algo para comer debes tener hambre

Ikuto: regresa pronto gatita

Amu: no te preocupes regreso pronto

En efecto regreso pronto pero cuando regreso Ikuto se encontraba dormido.

**Pensamiento de Amu: **parece ser que tenias mucha más sueño que hambre.

Ella se acerca a él lo cubre con una manta le da un beso en la frente y le dice descansa mi amor.

Ikuto: descansare mejor si te acuestas a mi lado cariño.

Amu: eres un tramposo se supone que estabas dormido, pero ya que estas despierto come algo.

Ikuto; lo único que quiero es sentirte a mi lado

Amu: ehhhhhhhhhhh y se acostó a su lado.

Este aprovecho y la abrazo fuertemente muy cerca de él y le susurró al oído te amo Amu. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta del pie pero igualmente tuvo fuerzas para contestar y yo a ti también, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Amu: ahora solo descansa

Ikuto: como ordenes mi ángel.

Y se quedaron dormidos abrazado uno al lado del otro.


End file.
